


A Diamond by any other name

by GemsandJunk



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Past Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pre-Episode: s05e27 Together Alone, pearl is just RADIATING mom energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemsandJunk/pseuds/GemsandJunk
Summary: Steven tries to be the best he can to get the Diamonds to throw a ball.
Relationships: Amethyst & Garnet & Pearl & Steven Universe, Original Gem Character(s)/Original Gem Character(s) (Steven Universe), Pearl & Steven Universe, Pearl | Pink Diamond's Pearl & Rose Quartz | Pink Diamond, Steven Universe & Original Gem Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Diamond by any other name

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote anything in a while, so I hope this is alright!

Steven never really had a problem with the colour pink. It was a nice colour, he thought, but that was really all he thought about it.

Still, there was no way anyone could stand living in a palace covered head-to-toe in the _exact same shade of pink_. It was tacky, if you asked him. Or maybe he just was learning the hard way that pink wasn’t as much of a nice colour as he thought.

“Steven, are you alright?” Pearl asked, pulling him away from his thoughts as she was arranging food rations with Connie in a pantry the pebbles made (Did those little guys ever have days off? Breaks, at least?).

“Yeah, just thinking,” Steven said, lifting his body from his makeshift bed. Looking at his friends helped bring him back to reality; Connie and Pearl were working, as usual, Amethyst was eating food that wasn’t meant for her, as usual, and Garnet was thinking about who knows what, as usual. Despite being millions of light years away from home, they made him feel like he never left.

"Do you guys think a ball would help? I mean, I could barely talk to Yellow or Blue when we were in the same room together, how am I supposed to get their attention during a huge party? Will they even let me throw one? Where do these things even happen?” He rambled.

“All Balls are held in the diamond throne room. There’s not much we can do about the diamonds than just hope they’ll listen to ‘Pink’,” Garnet informed him, leaning against the wall. “You have a way with people, Steven; If anyone can bring out the diamond’s good sides it’s you.”

“Garnet’s right,” Pearl said. “You know, the diamonds didn’t always neglect Pink. They would congratulate her with entertainment when she behaved well,” She recalled, swatting away a juice box of guava juice from Amethyst’s hand.

“I thought you said Pink didn’t even have a job,” Connie questioned. “ What even counted as good behaviour from her? Just standing there and looking nice?”

“Pretty much,” Pearl admitted. “The only thing she could really do without getting in trouble was discuss events with elites in spires.”

“Then let’s do that! Right now!” Steven declared. The sooner he could throw a ball the sooner he could talk to the diamonds. “To the spires! Oh, and, where are the spires?”

Pearl smiled. “I’ll show you the way. Follow me.”

* * *

The Celestial Spire was a tall, golden, pyramid-shaped structure with filled with sapphires, garnets, and all sorts of gems he didn’t know about along with their Pearls, all in various shades of silver and gold. What, were these things colour coded?

And they were all staring at him.

“Don’t mind them; you’re a “Diamond’, staring always happens,” Pearl reassured, kneeling down to his level. Glaring looks past Pearl as they overheard her. “… My Diamond,” She added halfheartedly.

“It’s fine,” Steven lied. “All right, let’s chat up some elites!”

Pearl laughed. “Alright, just watch your manners.”

Steven and Pearl walked up to a Sapphire staring off into a window in multiple shades of silver and grey.

“Hey there!” He said rather loudly, seeming to shock and fluster her. She immediately faced into a diamond salute.

“Oh, did I scare you? I’m sorry,” he apologized worriedly.

The Sapphire looked more confused.

“That is not necessary, My Diamond,” she said calmly. “My feelings are irrelevant compared to yours.”

“What? no, they aren’t!” Steven said.

Pearl looked over at him worriedly. Maybe the whole ‘You exist to be more than a tool to make a dictator’s life easier’ thing could wait a while.

"I mean, never mind about all that! Just forget it ever happened!” He said.

“I am physically incapable of forgetting anything,” the sapphire informed.

“Oh, well, you know what I mean,” Steven shrugged, trying to keep the conversation going.

“No, I don’t,” She said.

Steven forced a laugh. “ANYWAY, anyone thinking about a ball? Sounds pretty fun, right?”

She jumped back a bit, parting away her hair to show her eye. “A ball? There hasn’t been one in thousands of years,” she said, regaining composure.

"Hey, what’s the matter? You don’t like dancing?” Steven asked.

“Not exactly. The sound of a ball sound very… exciting,” She blushed, looking over at a gold tinted Sapphire and her pearl across the room. The gold Sapphire caught her gaze and waved at her, smiling.

“Aww, you’re friends? That’s sweet!” Steven gushed.

The Sapphire blushed harder. “When will this ball be?” she asked, putting her hair back in place.

“Oh, it’s kind of a work in progress,” Steven shrugged.

“Do not worry, My diamond. I see your future bright. Goldie- I mean, a confidant of mine has seen that your acts of nobility will charm Yellow diamond,” She assured him. “I must go, a Pyrope will be needing my services soon.”

"Well, bye! Hope you get to hang out with your friend!” Steven waved as she walked away.

“I don’t think they’re just friends, Steven,” Pearl laughed slightly.

“What?”

“Never mind. You probably won’t have to worry about the Diamonds anymore. Yellow was always easily coerced by high ranking gems, and Sapphires are just about the only gems Blue listens to,” Pearl explained. “Well, that’s what Pink always said, anyway.”

“What was it like serving pink, anyway? What was she like?” Steven asked, not entirely sure if he wanted a response.

Pearl shifted awkwardly as they reached a warp pad. “She was… very friendly, but lonely. She was always looking for someone to talk to,” she explained.

“Like me?” He asked, feeling a pit in his stomach.

Pearl petted his hair with her hand, pulling him close to her. “You are _so much_ _better_ than her,” she said. “Everything’s going to be alright.”


End file.
